Into the Hive
[http://maps.eq2interface.com/poi.php?id=27559 27559] }} Book Text Being the attempt of a gnomish entomologist to gain insight into the world of the Bonemire's ravasects. Despite the crash of our ship, the Drednever Expedition's scientific work continues. It has been our goal to study and catalog the various fauna encountered in these new regions, known as the Overrealm. Though we have encountered insectoid forms before, the ravasects of the Bonemire are exceptional. Though I have only been able to closely study one of the hives, I get a sense that there are more out there. Standing on their hind legs, the ravasects are a graceful sight. They reside in what can be compared to ant colonies. There are obvious field workersm seeking sustenance to bring back to the hive, as well as warrior-like protectors that constantly patrol the hive's entrance. Though I have not yet entered a hive, I expect to find a matriachal society led by a solitary queen. Their slender heads are framed by large ovoid eyes and thin (but menacing) mandibles. Other types have small mandibles, with large protrusions over their shoulders. Perched on their four long legs, these creatures are graceful to behold either in movement or in stillness. As with many other insects, each of their "eyes" is actually comprised of many smaller eyes, giving them the ability to see danger approaching. Though wart of my approach, they seem to tolerate my presence. The tips of their gasters are tipped by stingers, indicated that they can potentially use poisonous venom in an attack. Though I've been carefully observing the hive, I have not seen any behavior indicating that they are an aggressive species. Still, I am keeping my distance until we can sort out more about these beasts. It appears their main focus is the maintaining of their hive and its environs. Ah, it is a few days since I first began my observations. I see now that there are two hives in this region. There are possibly others as well, though these two seem to be the main hives. We have named them the "Vornerus" and the Humator" hives, though undoubtedly they call themselves something completely different. The language of the ravasect creatures is a humming, clicking sound. Their mandibles often work in conjunction with different clicks as though amplifying individual words. Some ravasects have smaller, scarab-like companions. Without actually infiltrating a hive and examining their life process, it's difficult to say whether these are perhaps a larval stage of the full-grown ravasect or merely a companion species. Their appearance is so dissimilar, I tend to believe they are simply companions. As ants maintain aphids for their milk, I wonder whether the ravasects gain some similar benefit from these scarabs? My goal for this day is to see whether I can make my way into one of these ravasect hives. So far, these creatures have ignored me. I believe they are harmless, though communications with them are proving impossible. Still, I think I will be able to demonstrate our coming in the spirit of friendship and thus not suffer any ill effects. The other members of the Expedition think this is a bad idea. The chosen day for my visit to the actual hive is finally here. I am not sure what to expect. Respect is the main ally of any social scientist, which is really what an entomologist is. I believe that by approaching them with patience and respect, the ravasects will understand that I am not a threat to their well-being. The hum within the hive is incredible! It's much larger than I expected as well. While they seemed curious at first, the ravasects have allowed me to access their inner sanctum without any trouble. I chose to enter the Hive Vornerus, since the Expedition shares the same sky island. I am taking it slowly so as not to rouse them. The poison is very slow-acting. I can still write, but the pain is slowly seeping upward into my hands. Apparently, I have transgressed a law of the ravasects and will now pay the ultimate price for my stupidity. I blundered into a sacred chamber here in Hive Vornerus and thus set them against me as enemies. I had no idea they were so developed as to have organized religion. With luck, I will go before they begin feeding and these notes will serve as a warning to those who would follow.